


Raven and Gold

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations on the walls of Minas Tirith - a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They sat on the eastern wall of the city watching the river glitter under the sunlit sky. Differing in more ways than one and alike in just as many, they stood as one.

He spoke in a tone soft and measured, yet heartfelt, and she listened. He spoke with happiness, or so she liked to think later. For she heard in his words the promise of life, of hope, and of joy. He spoke to her of things she had stopped dreaming of, many years ago.

He spoke to her of a garden they would build across the river.


End file.
